Suprise
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Joanne comes home to suspect Maureen cheating on her but get's an unexpected suprise. Maureen and Joanne fluff and yes, there is sex. One short.


**A/N: I had this idea for a while but it's taken me forever to actually write the fic. I read another writer's fic and it actually sparked my attention to make me want to write so thanks. I think that person will know who they are when they read this and sorry, this really is just a pure sex random fic because it's 6 AM my time, I'm bored and yeah, wide awake.**

It was Maureen's typical day at home and as usual, she was bored. She couldn't go out seeing as how it was practically down pouring outside. She was currently laying on the couch in basketball shorts and a tank top, watching some soap opera, which she honestly wasn't paying attention to. The one thing she was paying attention to was the fact that she wanted sex and Joanne wasn't home. _She just has to be at work._ She thought, biting her lip.

Letting out a groan of frustration, she figured she was going to have to do something about her sudden need all by herself seeing as how she didn't want to bother Joanne at work. She situated herself so she was comfortable, lifting her shirt up just a bit so her toned stomach was showing.

She let her eyes slowly close, taking a deep breath and gradually releasing it as her hand moved over her chest and to her stomach, the pads of her fingers lightly tracing over her skin, trailing along the waistband of her shorts. She felt the area between her legs become wet with anticipation for what was to come.

The diva's hand slipped easily into her shorts and panties, massaging the soft flesh all the way to her womanhood. She let her finger trail up and down the length of her center before pushing two fingers inside her self, a low whimper escaping her lips as her head fell to the side at the feeling of being inside herself. She slowly began to rub her clit, biting down on her bottom lip feeling herself become wetter.

Maureen slipped her fingers inside her, going as deep as she could. Her thrusts were slow at first but quickened their pace unable to stop the sounds of pleasure that were coming from her lips.

Joanne was in desperate need to get away from the office so trusting a New York City taxi; she headed home to surprise her girlfriend. She paid the driver and headed up to apartment, quietly unlocking and opening the door. She stopped in the doorway hearing a moan, suddenly fearing the worst. _Maureen is cheating._ She thought, biting her lip a moment, all thoughts stopping when she heard one set of moans.

Quietly and very curious, she set her things down and closed the door before slipping her jacket and shoes off. She tip toed over to the couch and peered down at Maureen who was oblivious. At that moment, the lawyer forgot about her hard day, watching as her lover worked herself to orgasm, feeling the sensitive area between her own legs becoming wet.

The drama queen got the feeling as if she was being watched. She slowly opened her eyes, bringing her gaze to meet Joanne's, slightly surprised but way to into what she was doing to herself to really say or do anything. She sat up just a bit and reached for the lawyer, pulling the lawyer over the couch.

Joanne smirked as she climbed on top of her girlfriend, crashing their lips together while she tugged the diva's shorts and panties down. She slowed her lover's fingers down working way to between her legs. Removing her fingers, she slipped her tongue inside her warm wetness, watching as Maureen went completely crazy.

"Oh my God, Joanne…" She cried out, gripping out on to the couch, feeling a wave of pleasure wash over her moments later, her orgasm taking over her. Panting and clothes sticking to her figure, she slowly calmed down off the high.

Licking her clean and wiping her mouth off, she moved up and kissed the diva on the lips. "Well, that was a surprise to come home too." She stated, smiling at the drama queen.

"What are you doing home?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her lover, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I just needed out of the office, my cases were beginning to stress me out." She replied, reaching down to fix the diva's shorts.

"Oh, well in that case, let me relax you." Maureen stated, flipping the lawyer on to her back, undoing her slacks and pushing them down along with her panties. She found her lover already wet. "Mm, all wet for me?" She asked, smirking, giving a small giggle as she slipped three fingers into her lover, curling them.

"Yes…" Joanne moaned, her eyes closing as she bite down on her bottom lip feeling her lover thrust into her, fast and hard. It seemed in only a matter of minutes, she felt her walls contracting around the diva's fingers signaling her release.

Maureen removed her fingers and sucked them clean before fixing her lover's pants. She moved up and crashed their lips together, settling on the couch next to her, both women's arms encircling each other.

"Do you have to go back to work?" The diva asked, her infamous pout crossing her lips, gazing at her lover.

Joanne smirked, kissing the pout away. "Nah, I think they can last the rest of the day without me." She replied, between kisses.

Overjoyed, the diva pushed herself up a sudden idea crossing her mind. "Let's go play in the rain." She stated, tugging her girlfriend to follow her out on the balcony.

Biting her lip, she reluctantly got up and followed, going outside in the rain. She wrapped her arms around Maureen, kissing her now wet lips realizing at that moment that she was very glad she had come home.

-Fin


End file.
